Stuck In The Moment
by ohime-gami
Summary: Adrian Ivashkov becomes melancholy after hearing a song that reminded him of Rose Hathaway. Between Frostbite and Shadow Kiss. Rated M for language.


**TITLE: Stuck In The Moment**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Adrian Ivashkov becomes melancholy after hearing a song that reminded him of Rose Hathaway. Between Frostbite and Shadow Kiss. Rated M for language.**

**Pairing: AdrianxRose**

**Type: One-shot songfic**

**Author's Note: The song I used is Justin Bieber's 'Stuck in the Moment'. At first I tried DimitrixRose. It finally clicked for AdrianxRose. Hope nobody will hate the fanfic because of the chosen song. I tried to make the fanfic look really crazy, just like Adrian's personality. Hell, I was pretty much crazy when I wrote this. LOL.**

_**Adrian's POV**_

**STUCK IN THE MOMENT**

After a tiring educational lesson with Lissa, I went straight to my room to drink some vodka. Damn, I expected to see Rose, but It looks like she's busy practicing with Guardian Belikov.

"Pfft. Belikov." I sneered.

I walked over to the couch and turned o the radio. A rare thing for me, but hey, I gotta keep Spirit's 'madness' at bay.

_With you_

_With you_

_I wish we had another time._

_I wish we had another place._

I sighed. Now this is just great. I sighed again and closed my eyes. I let myself feel.

_Now Romeo and Juliet_

_Bet they never felt the way we felt._

I remembered the first time I saw Rose in the ski lodge. I only wanted to smoke outside. I hadn't expected to see an angel. An angel covered with sweat. Yum.

I opened my eyes.

"Damn Adrian. Stop fantasizing." I whispered to myself.

I immediately knew Rose was attracted to Dimitri when I overheard their conversation. I continued listening to the song.

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Never had to hide like we do, we do._

Well, we weren't exactly hiding. I laughed. Rose wasn't attracted to me. Maybe, at least, not yet.

_You and I, both know it can't work_

_It's all fun and games_

'_Till someone gets hurt_

_And I don't, I won't_

_Let that be you._

Truth be told, when I first saw her, I wanted to kiss her senseless and explore that amazing body of hers. Flirting with her is fun. She doesn't always give me the response I expect. But as time progressed, my feelings for her… changed.

I rarely fought with myself like this. I guess I like her now. Maybe I even love her a little. More than just getting hot and sweaty with her. Damn, Belikov's a lucky man.

_Now you don't wanna let go _

_And I don't wanna let you know_

_That there might be something real between us two._

_Who knew?_

Deep down inside me, I know Rose likes me too. Scratch that. Will like me too. If only she'd open her eyes more. Get to see other guys. Guys like me. If she'd only do more than stare at Dimitri. Maybe we can work it out between us.

_Now we don't wanna fall but_

_We're tripping in our hearts_

_And it's reckless and clumsy_

_Cause I know you can't love me._

_Hey._

Rose and I are alike in some ways. We both love a person who might not exactly be available. Hell, I can't think straight anymore.

_I wish we had another time_

_I wish we had another place_

_But everything we have is stuck in the moment._

If only I could turn back time. I wish I met her first. Maybe things would turn out differently. Maybe she'd fall in love with me instead of Dimitri.

_And there's nothing my heart can do (can do)_

_To fight with time and space 'coz_

_I'm still stuck in the moment with you._

Taking another sip from the vodka bottle, I realized it was already empty. Wobbling, I rose from the couch and went back to the counter to get another bottle. I corked it open and took a sip. I went back to sit on the couch.

_See like Adam and Eve_

_Tragedy was our destiny._

_Like Sonny and Cher_

_I don't care,_

_I got you baby._

Yeah, I thought as I took another sip from the bottle. These 'hindrances' I'm experiencing is just a piece of cake. Crazy or not, I ain't giving Rose up. Once Belikov is gone, I'll make her mine. I took another gulp.

_See we both_

_Fightin' every inch of our fiber_

_Cause ain't no way_

_It's gonna end right but_

_We are both too foolish to stop._

Visiting her every night in her dreams makes me feel kinda satisfied. I mean I get to set the background and dress her in different clothes. She has got a lot of protection too. Lissa's _chotki_ and her mother's _nazar_. I laughed. Even in dreams, she still has that feisty attitude.

_Now you don't wanna let go _

_And I don't wanna let you know_

_That there might be something real between us two._

_Who knew?_

_Now we don't wanna fall but_

_We're tripping in our hearts_

_And it's reckless and clumsy_

_Cause I know you can't love me._

_Hey._

Yeah, I know Rose can't love me. But I'll make her see reason. I'll make her see that Dimitri isn't as great as he seems. I choked on my drink. Apparently, after almost two bottles of vodka, I'm still sober. Weird. I continued listening as I made my way to the bed.

_I wish we had another time_

_I wish we had another place_

_But everything we have is stuck in the moment._

_And there's nothing my heart can do (can do)_

_To fight with time and space 'coz_

_I'm still stuck in the moment with you._

As I sat on the bed, I chugged the remaining contents of the bottle and set it down on the bedside table. I lay on the silk bed sheets. I made myself comfortable.

_See like _

_Just because this cold, cold world saying we can't be_

_Baby we both have the right to disagree_

_And I ain't with it._

Rose is a dhampir. I'm a Royal Moroi. Dhampirs and Moroi hooking up with each other is considered dirty. With most male Moroi leaving the female dhampirs after 'cheap sex'. But I won't be like that. Not with Rose.

_And I don't wanna be so old and gray_

_Reminiscing 'bout these better days._

_But convintious telling us to let go_

_So we'll never know._

I closed my eyes. Hopefully, I'd fall asleep now. To numb the pain and the craziness.

_I wish we had another time_

_I wish we had another place_

_Cause everything we did_

_And everything we have is stuck in the moment._

_I wish we had another time_

_I wish we had another place (oh no no)_

_But everything we have is stuck in the moment._

_And there's nothing my heart can do (can do)_

_To fight with time and space 'coz (time and space)_

_I'm still stuck in the moment with you._

The song finished and I welcomed the peaceful feeling that was slowly creeping to my mind.


End file.
